


Lost and Found (Malec 2.03)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Part 1: This fic fills an Anon Prompt: 2x03 magnus taking care of alec after jace is taken away by aldertree? - This fic contains two scenes set as transition in tv!canon between 2.03 - 2.04





	Lost and Found (Malec 2.03)

**Lost and Found**

_This fic fills an Anon Prompt: **2x03 magnus taking care of alec after jace is taken away by aldertree?** \- This fic contains two scenes set as transition in tv!canon between 2.03 - 2.04 _

—-

“Jace Wayland, you are hereby sentenced to the City of Bones to await trial on the charge of High Treason and aiding Valentine in the war against the Clave.” Aldertree’s voice breaks the silence of the loft and a group of Shadowhunters take Jace by the arms, lifting him harshly from his seat.

“Wait, what? What the hell is going on?”Alec says, clearly confused as he tries to sit up, barely awake but very much alive.

“It’s alright, Alec. All that matters is you’re back.” Jace turns away, resigned but satisfied that he had saved his brother. The room stands frozen as they all watch him being led away, bloodied and in shackles until the door slams shut with a resounding echo. 

“By the Angel Alec, I am going to kill you,” Izzy breaks the silence first as she spins fast and falls to her knees beside her brother, her hands worrying over him for a split second before she shifts. Then she’s punching him, all but screaming as she continues. “What did I say? You went to far, you idiot! I told you!”

“Izzy, stop it, you’re hurting me.” Alec pulls back in protest, trying to defend himself from the onslaught of his sister. Stepping in to pull Izzy back, Magnus wipes the tears from his face, trying to collect himself.

“No,” Izzy protests as she picks up a pillow and throws it at her brother. “Never again! I don’t care if he is your parabatai. I’ll kill you both myself. You hear me?”

“I get it, Iz, I’m sorry.” Alec says as Clary helps pull Izzy back and she stops fighting, still glaring down at Alec. “How did I get here? How long have I been out? Magnus, what happened?”

“We portaled you here so Jace could get to you. You should drink,” Magnus says as sits beside Alec and offers him a glass of water. His red eyes roam over Alec’s face, overwhelmed with relief. “How are you feeling?”

“Thanks,” Alec sits up to take the drink, his body hyper aware of Magnus beside him. Though he didn’t remember much about being unconscious, Alec knew that Magnus had been with him the entire time. His body hummed with the memory of the magic that tethered him to life, to the hope of happiness. To Magnus.

Setting down the empty glass, he takes Magnus’ hand from were it rested on his knee. “I’m sorry, I…”

“Part of your soul latched onto your parabatai.” Magnus explained wistfully, his gaze on Alec’s hand in his. “We tried everything, but I couldn’t get you to wake up.”

“We really thought we’d lost you there for a minute,” Clary adds, now hugging Izzy close to her chest.

For a long moment, Alec stares at his sister and Clary before turning back to Magnus, trying to make sense of the day. Clearly he had been shortsighted in his attempt to locate Jace, the decision to stretch their already weak bond had nearly cost him everything. There had been a time, before he’d come out, before he’d met Magnus, when Alec would have gladly laid down his life for his brother, but things were different now. “I think… maybe I should let the parabatai rune rest for awhile.”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Magnus smiles up at him, his eyes shining. Just as Alec is about to lean over and hug him a phone beeps loudly, echoing throughout the stillness of the loft, causing them all to jump apart.

“It’s Aldertree,” Izzy says with an annoyed glance at her phone, pulling back from Clary to wipe her eyes. “If your feeling up to it, we need to get back to the institute.”

“Something tells me we shouldn’t keep Aldertree waiting.” Alec stands quickly, steady on his feet and Magnus follows him, automatically opening a portal. Before stepping in after his sister, Alec turns to Magnus as though he wants to say something. Then he leans over and places a featherlight kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “I’ll call you as soon as I can.”

—-

It’s about half an hour later when Magnus receives a fire message from Victor Aldertree requesting his presence for immediate questioning regarding the assault of a Shadowhunter by the name of Raj. Magnus had known he would face consequences when he’d handled the boy and left him as an unconscious decoy in order to portal Alec away. But if he hadn’t, they might never have saved Alec, and so Magnus would accept whatever punishment the Clave reasoned he’d earned.

“…so you’re charging  _Jace_ with High Treason?” Alec’s incredulous voice drifts out of the open door of the Head’s office as Magnus steps through his portal into the Institute’s drab hallway.

“As I said, Jace Wayland has been detained to the City of Bones and he will remain there until his trail is complete and it is determined that he is not a threat to the Clave.” Aldertree points out, sounding rather indifferent given the severity of the charges.

“Jace is not working with Valentine, you know that.” Alec’s tone is almost amused in disbelief as he continues.  “We were cornered, Jace only went with the Circle to protect us. You’re acting like he’s some sort of spy or something…”

“We can’t rule out the possibility,” Aldertree says, addressing Alec as a subordinate who hasn’t earned this small amount of explanation. “While I am glad to see you are up and about again, I have an appointment to speak with your warlock friend.”

“Magnus?” Alec asks defensively, all amusement wiped from his tone. “Why?”

“The Warlock Magnus Bane, disobeyed the direct instructions of the Head of this Institute and assaulted one of our people in the process.” Aldertree retorted, his voice callous as he motions for Alec to leave. “Be sure to check in at the opps center on your way out.”

Alec scoffs, he knew all too well how the Clave handled downworlders who stepped out of line, never mind the reason. Though, he felt certain anything Magnus had done had been necessary to save his life. Never-the-less, the Clave was only concerned with the Law. 

Upon exiting the office, Alec comes upon Magnus waiting in the wings and words fail him, knowing he can’t do anything to help.

“I’ll find you when I’m done here, okay?” Magnus’ coy smile is unconcerned as he places a soft hand on Alec’s arm before entering the office. Alec nods in understanding as he watches the door swing closed, aware that if there’s anyone who can handle Aldertree and the Clave, it’s Magnus Bane.

\---

 

More to come! Thanks for reading 

Find me on Tumblr [Likelovelikesuicide ](http://likelovelikesuicide.tumblr.com/)


End file.
